


Catch the Vibe

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Series: TayNew oneshots [5]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Inspired by a video of New tugging Tay's pants when they were on stage and New looks like he's feeling things...
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: TayNew oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Catch the Vibe

**"Tay! What the fuck are you doing?!"** New squeals as Tay drags him to the farthest bathroom stall. They were currently at an event when Tay asked New if they could talk somewhere private, not knowing that Tay's definition of talk is this.

New tries to push Tay off of him as Tay bends him over the toilet but Tay's hold on his waist and lower back prevents him to do so.

 **"Do you know where we are right now? Our break is almost over, get off me you asshole!"** New hissed as Tay pushes his coat upwards, revealing New's creamy white skin and leaves bruising kisses all over his lower back.

 **"Isn't this what you wanted? Teasing me as you danced with this body of yours, making them think you're still available when you're not."** Tay says, controlling himself not to do more than he intended to do as he revels in the sight of his lover's exposed skin.

New could do nothing but to put his hands on the wall in front of him to balance himself. Knowing full well what he did that riled up Tay but he was definitely not expecting Tay to get back at him so soon.

Tay starts to pull New's pants down and New tries to tell him off again when they heard people going inside the bathroom. Tay smirks as New immediately clasps a hand on his mouth when Tay successfully brings New's pants and underwear down to his mid thigh. New hears the people talking and he immediately knows who they are and he'd rather die than let them see him like this.

New looks back and his eyes widens as he sees Tay sucking on something with a jewel at the bottom part. His face immediately pales as he realizes what it was. Looking at Tay with his puppy eyes and a cute pout so Tay shakes his head, pulling his mouth off the thing he's sucking with a pop and leans over New to taste his lips.

New gets lost in the kiss that he didn't notice Tay's saliva coated finger circling along his rim until Tay pushes one in. New's moans muffled by Tay's mouth on his. Tay inserts another when he felt New adjust, pulling away from kissing him just to see his flushed face and swollen lips.

Tay hears the people leave the bathroom but New wasn't aware of it, biting his forearm to stop the noises from coming out of his mouth. New whimpers as Tay pulled out his fingers, thinking that he'd get his dick in him soon but what he felt entering his ass is definitely not Tay's and he remembers the thing that he's sucking on earlier.

 **"Tay,"** New sucks in a breath as the base of the plug was thicker than normal and it was longer than the ones they use too.

 **"Shhh, it's okay. Calm down... that's it. You're doing great Hin."** Tay whispers against New's ear, kissing along his neck to his shoulders. New felt shivers from his neck down to his whole body as he feels Tay push it all the way in.

When the plug was fully inside him, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 **"I was planning on giving that to you after this but you've been such a fucking tease. If you manage to keep that in throughout this whole event, I'd do whatever you want me to."** Tay says as he pulls up New's pants and underwear. Trying to fix both of their disheveled clothes.

 **"I-I swear I won't talk to you forever if you're lying..."** New seethes, shifting from one foot to the other as he tries to adjust to the toy inside of him without it hitting his sweet spots

 **"I'm a man of my word, you should know that by now."** Tay smiles innocently at New, leaving him inside the stall as he goes to the sink to wash his hands.

New was already thinking about what he'd ask of Tay as he's determined he could get through the night. He's thinking that he'd probably ask Tay to bottom for him for a whole month when he bellows over, feeling the rythmic vibrations from the plug inside his ass.

He hears Tay laughing outside the bathroom stall but he couldn't even walk properly and punch him to say that this wasn't part of their deal as the vibrations goes higher. As soon as it stops, he goes out but Tay isn't there anymore. Cursing him in his mind but determined to win over him and make him bottom for once.

Tay knows that New wouldn't last that long if he keeps it on and being the kind boyfriend he was, he waits until New is offguard before he switches it on again. After several performances, Tay wonders how New could keep going at it like everything's normal

Tay finally founds an opportunity to turn on the vibe and that is when everyone is lined up on stage giving a speech for the ending of the event. Of course they are lined up beside each other and Tay could feel New's glare on him when he switches it on to the lowest setting. Holding the small remote in his palm. He couldn't blame him though, he knows New wouldn't agree with him if he told him it was a vibrating butt plug.

 **"You're so dead after this..."** He hears New whisper under his breath and if he hadn't been so close, he wouldn't hear him due to the loud screams of the crowd.

Tay glances at New, seeing the beads of sweat that starts to form on his forehead. He looked utterly irresistible. Tay didn't notice that he's playing with the remote in his hand and mistakenly sets the vibrations into a higher setting without noticing it making New clench his fists and wrinkle his toes. Hoping that it doesn't show on his face.

Tay sees the box of tissues getting handed over to the other artists and he makes a move to grab some for New but he feels a hand pulling on his pants. He looks over to New whose face is scrunched up like he's in pain or what.

 **"Fucking turn it off right now, I give up."** Tay realizes what New is talking about and he checks the remote in his palm and that's when he sees that it's not in the normal setting, he immediately turns it off. Whispering a small 'sorry' to New but not denying that he's enjoying the look on New's face. Ragged breathing and all. Tay spent the rest of that night looking over at New, memorizing every single reaction he had just so he could tease him when they make love tonight.

As soon as they exited the stage, New grabs a hold of Tay's hand. Tay lets New pull on him, getting excited for what was about to happen. New pulls him to a vacant room backstage and locks the door.

 **"Are you sick in the head?!"** New hollers. Pinning Tay's back against the door with a hand on the collar of Tay's shirt. Anyone at Tay's position would definitely cower at New's presence but Tay was not one bit intimidated. New scowls at Tay's sly smile, as it's definitely not what he wants to see right now.

 **"I think you're forgetting something..."** Tay says, switching the vibrator on; making New gasp. New loses his hold on Tay, feeling his legs go weak as the intensity increases by the minute. New tried removing his pants to get the plug out of himself but Tay stops him.

 **"If you take it out right now, the deal's off."** New stares at him in disbelief, thinking that he did all that for naught.

 **"You said just until the show ends! What-"** New manages to say but Tay cuts him off before he could say more.

 **"I said until the event ends, and technically we're still at the venue of the event. If you still want to get your reward, prove it to me."** Tay groans as he palms himself over his pants; watching New slowly lose control of himself.

New lets himself fall on his knees, body convulsing. New looks up at Tay with what he thinks is a death stare but is actually the opposite in Tay's eyes. Slowly unzipping Tay's pants and Tay swears he could come just from looking at New's glassy eyes and erotic expressions. Tay wonders what New would ask of him that he's willing to go this far just to get it.

 **"Such a fucking tease, haven't you learned your lesson?"** Tay whispers in a low voice, taking out his -already hard- dick himself. Tay takes a fistful of New's hair and pulls him face to face with his hard-on.

If New is not horny right now without a vibrating plug in his ass, he could imagine himself punching Tay's face to wipe off the disgusting smile he always offers him. But today, he can't afford to so.

New looks up at Tay as he takes a hold of his member, giving kitten licks all over the head before he drags his tongue along the underside from the base up to the top. Tay makes a low guttural sound when New finally envelopes him with his mouth.

 **"You're so good at this... that goddamn mouth will be the death of me."** Tay mutters. Although New hated this compromise, he can't deny the fact that he's never been this aroused before. Jerking himself off simultaneous with his sucking.

Tay can't help but move his hips forward as New tries to take all of him in his mouth but only managing three quarters before New's gagging, small tears escaping his eyes as he pulls off of Tay's dick and goes back down again

Tay sets the vibrations to the highest setting, making New moan and writhe in pleasure.

 **"T-Tay, I don't want to come from this..."** New manages to say, grinding his ass on the floor whilst jerking himself.

 **"Tell me what you want then,"** Tay says in a whisper as he looks down at New, raising his brows at him as he's pulling on his dick to relieve the pressure. Wondering if New is far gone in that he'd willingly submit to him.

 **"P-please. Take it out, I w-want you... Tay."** New says in between moans of pleasure. Tay huffs in frustration as he loses control of himself just because of one sentence from New. He yanks New up, making him stand and exchanges their positions; New's front facing the door with Tay behind his back.

 **"You don't know the things you do to me..."** Tay says in a breathy tone against New's nape, nipping it lightly; hoping it wouldn't leave marks. Tay brings down the fabric covering New's ass and arches his back so that New's face is the only one pressing against the door.

Tay bites his lip at the sight of the pink-jeweled butt plug that is still vibrating inside New. Tay could feel the tremors running down New's body even if he still has the top half of his clothes on.

Tay gently pulls on the plug making New whine at the stretch of the plug's thick base and soon he's feeling something hard press against the back of his thigh. Having no doubts that it was Tay's.

 **"W-wait, lube-"** New starts, shuddering when he feels something slimy run in between his ass cheeks.

 **"You're a lunatic..."** New mumbles as Tay lines himself up with New's stretched hole and slowly pushes in. Both moaning as Tay bottomed out. Tay pressing light kisses on New's neck and shoulders as he waits for New to adjust until he feels New push his back towards him.

Tay starts at a slow pace, not wanting to make New's already loud enough mewls go louder not realizing that his pace gradually increases. New was so lost in pleasure for he has been hard since Tay put the plug in him, feeling a tad bit lightheaded. Forgetting all about their deal and the only thing in his mind was to get off.

Tay founds his hand jerking off New while his other hand is on New's mouth to muffle his sounds of pleasure, slightly tilting his head back. He tries to say that 'it's too much' having both his front and back ends pleasured simultaneously but it turns into whines as Tay's large hands blocks his words.

New feels the familiar heat pool at the bottom of his abdomen whilst Tay groans as New clenches on him. Nipping on New's shoulder to restrain himself from making loud noises.

Soon, New comes all over his stomach and Tay's hand, feeling drained from everything that's happened. Tay follows afterwards, pulling out just in time; releasing his seed on New's lower back.

Tay hasn't had enough time to compose himself before he felt New wobble, catching him just in time before he collapsed. He tapped his cheek lightly while calling his name. Hoping he'd wake up soon as he can't support the both of them without energy.

 **"Hin?"** Tay calls out when he sees New squinting his eyes and slowly opens them.

 **"W-what happened?"** New says putting a hand on his feverish forehead.

 **"You blacked out for like 30 seconds, you scared me. I'm sorry for being too aggressive."** Tay exhales, setting New on a chair and drops a kiss on New's forehead as he fixes his clothes and cleans up the area. Helping New dress himself as he still looks out of it and makes sure that there's no evidence of them being here could be seen.

Tay notices the plug, wondering how they'd keep it from being seen and that's when he had a brilliant idea.

 **"I won't sleep with you for a whole month."** New says, he was currently on Tay's back as his legs still feel like jelly.

 **"What? That's too long, Hin!"** Tay exclaims, walking the both of them towards the exit.

 **"You almost made me humiliate myself in front of a thousand people and you even have the audacity to make me wear this stupid toy again. You're such an asshole."** New rests his head on Tay's shoulder, trying hard not to focus on the plug in his ass.

 **"I said I'm sorry, I swear I didn't do it on purpose! We can't really hide it if you wouldn't put it in... this won't happen again I promise."** Tay swears and New could hear the frustration in his voice.

 **"Shut up, I don't want to talk to you."** New replies nonchalantly, making himself sound annoyed when he's really just enjoying this treatment.

**"What do you want me to do then?"**

**"How about agreeing to that deal we made beforehand?"** New suggests, knowing that Tay wouldn't disagree to anything he says for a while.

**"Okay, but only if you say you love me."**

**"Nevermind."** New answers just to wind up Tay.

 **"It's just an 'I love you' Hin, I say it to you all the time and you never say it back!"** Tay roars and New looks around to see if there's anyone who heard Tay's loud voice.

 **"Fine. I love you, you bastard."** Tay beams while New just shakes his head at the duality of his boyfriend. Thankful that Tay never fails to make him feel loved everyday.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
